


down, boy

by inarizakinky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Omega Miya Atsumu, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarizakinky/pseuds/inarizakinky
Summary: Atsumu's heat is quickly approaching. Osamu needs frequent reminders to be on his best behavior as a result.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163
Collections: Miyacest Gift Exchange





	down, boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osa_atsuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osa_atsuu/gifts).



> this is a valentine's gift to my very gorgeous giftee. please enjoy!
> 
> warning: in case you need another reminder: this involves two twins who are romantically and sexually attracted to each other. they fuck. enjoy (or not).

At least Ma wasn’t home to tell them any different. They were doing what they wanted tonight.

A few collaborative whispers between them on the way home from school brought them to their living room, doors slid open as they let in the nice breeze that came with the night fallen on Hyogo. Facing the dark sky past the engawa and above their small yard was a big cotton comforter―robbed from the laundry room―on the living room floor joined by the pillows from their shared room. Surrounding the comforter were a couple of forgotten shirts that were discarded some time during the construction of this nostalgia-inducing campout. 

Nostalgia was a good word for this. This reminded him of childhood when it was an average weekend occurrence for the Miya twins to set up a place to sleep by the sliding doors to feel a little relaxation. That’s what Atsumu felt as he stretched out against the blanket beneath him, soaking up the breeze that came in past the threshold. He welcomed the pleasant chill with open arms in the same way he welcomed the hand threading through his dyed hair. 

“Are ya really gonna fall asleep like that? Sleep like that and you’re gonna wake up with a sore neck.”

The monotonous admonishing came from above Atsumu. He currently had his head rested against a bare chest and just maybe his neck was craned at a weird angle so he could push into the hand that was giving him those incredible touches.

Atsumu finally gave in, muscles appreciating his choice to straighten up a bit. He looked up at the eyes staring back at him with a petulant huff, cheeks puffed out in his childish display.

“I ain’t gonna let that hand stop, stupid ‘Samu.”

A chuckle from stupid ‘Samu. “Ain’t gonna stop,” he countered. “Relax. Lay back.”

Instructions were easy to follow when they were given at a time when Atsumu was completely compliant. With a heat nearing and an Alpha telling him what to do, Atsumu had easily rolled onto his back and grabbed Osamu’s wrist for extra measure to ensure that his hand didn’t stray too far from his scalp.

With Atsumu’s new position came Osamu getting onto his side, looking down at his twin who now laid comfortably on his back. Atsumu actually looked as if he was about to fall asleep now that he was being hugged by the comforter entirely. 

There was a purr in response to the hand returning to its designated spot atop the Omega’s blonde head. This was like an off button for Atsumu, for it had made him excessively willing to do anything the gifter should ask. 

Easily placated, Atsumu glanced up at his twin and rose a smile that Osamu returned too easily. Between brothers, there was a lot of silent communication. There was also a lot of verbal communication in the form of obnoxious yelling and sappy whispering, but a lot of what the twins established between each other were discussed with glances, gestures, and the air about them. 

So, it wasn’t abnormal when Atsumu tilted his head, bearing his neck for Osamu to take advantage of it. Equally as normal, Osamu had leant forward and nosed against the skin of Atsumu’s neck, promptly making him shiver. 

They remained like that for some time. Ever since they had presented in junior high as Alpha and Omega respectively, they have shared moments like these when Atsumu would allow his guard and attitude to drop in short increments of time and invite his brother to protect him now that his ego was shelved away. At baseline, Atsumu could handle himself and he was quite vocal about letting everyone know that he was “a fuckin’ amazing Omega and I can handle myself.” 

However, there were tense moments in which Atsumu rejected his biology completely and refused to address his instincts. Getting Atsumu to even consider nesting was difficult. He thought it meant he was weak. He didn’t need soft, cozy things around him to make him feel better after a rough day. It took Osamu to make a nest with collections of clothes, sheets, and the softest things he could find before he laid in it himself. He reasoned with Atsumu. He told him that Alphas liked nests too. (Though, they usually enjoyed the ones made by Omegas.) Atsumu was apprehensive, but he submitted and joined in the nest. 

Now, Atsumu prides himself on making the best nests like the one they were resting in now in the living room.

After ten minutes of relaxed combing through hair and exchanging scents, Osamu made the move to lick over Atsumu’s neck. This wasn’t atypical either. 

Atsumu tried to hold a giggle in. “Oi, that’s tickles,” he defended, bringing a hand up to weakly push Osamu’s head away, but he persisted.

The Alpha grabbed for the wrist of the hand pushing him away and pinned it down to the blanket they were laying on. Atsumu let it happen. He was content with allowing Osamu to do what he liked when they were alone like this. 

Except Atsumu could feel a distinct bulge against his hip from where Osamu swung his leg over. 

“Alright, alright,” he said, reaching out to pat Osamu’s thigh. “Down, boy. I can feel ya gettin’ all excited over nothin’.” 

Osamu pulled back from Atsumu’s neck, eyes more judgmental than usual. “Don’t talk to me like ‘m a dog.” 

“You’re actin’ like a dog.”

“Don’tcha like dogs?”

The fluffy, little gifts from the gods that walked on four legs were not to be equated with his twin brother that was in very touch with his primal roots. 

“Not the ones who hump my leg like you’re about to start doin’,” Atsumu finally countered, barking out a laugh as he turned onto his stomach, hand being removed from his hair with the movement.

Atsumu couldn’t see the subtle pout on Osamu’s lips now that he was turned away, but it was there. Osamu felt that this was the perfect moment to indulge in each other. They were cozied up in a nest from their childhood memories, so it almost felt obligatory to initiate what started as harmless, bodily experimentation that ultimately amounted to shy, awkward sex all those years ago. 

But they were older now and Osamu was getting better at listening to his twin when he would shoo him away and tell him to stay down like an animal who was failing its training. Osamu thought he was thoroughly trained to be good while in public, but they were alone and together and happy right now and that was the perfect concoction to get drunk off of. 

“Hey, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu mumbled, leaning down farther to nose at the nape of Atsumu’s neck. One of his hands dip down Atsumu’s naked back to caress over his sweatpants-covered ass. “You’re goin’ to have a heat soon, yeah?”

“Y’know that my heats are regular like that.”

“I can smell it on ya. It’s good.”

“Think Ma’s gonna lock ya down at Grandma’s house?” A chuckle. 

Osamu huffed then retracted his hand, laying a spank down on Atsumu’s ass just to get him to stop laughing at it. Atsumu yipped, a much preferable sound compared to a patronizing giggle.

That was another thing. Their respective heats and ruts could not be spent the typical way. In the beginning, ripe from a harsh presentation tearing through their bodies, they had to be pulled apart in a way no one wanted to separate two brothers. They became intense, sporadic. They were unable to ignore each other. Bless their parents for noticing that their twin boys were presenting differently before they had to separate the two of them in a messier situation.

Now, they were older. Well into their late teens, they were given the luxury to stay home. Atsumu’s heats would win him their bedroom while Osamu assumed position in the living room with a pillow and blanket that smelled like his twin. It was a similar arrangement for Osamu’s ruts.

Atsumu’s last heat was a bit ago, but they could both recall meeting late at night in absolute silence to avoid prying eyes of their parents. They were huddled in a nest, bare bodies slick with sweat and saliva, hands desperately grasping for something to ground them as if the mutual passion between them was going to make gravity work against them. Osamu with his hands on Atsumu’s hips and Atsumu with his hands clawing down Osamu’s back, their mouths were smothered in a kiss to swallow any sound that might echo into the hallway.

Spending heats with Atsumu was easier than partaking in Osamu’s ruts. He still needs to be separated from Atsumu during his rut and that’s where their beautiful Beta of a grandmother comes in to take care of her crazed grandson. It makes both twins grumpy (and it has made Atsumu break out into panic attacks once or twice), but it worked. 

No pups between brothers, so their parents considered that a win. They were more than understanding that no one was more fit for Atsumu than Osamu and vice versa. When they were younger, the twins would openly announce that they were made for each other before they realized the weight of that sentiment.

“No one’s gonna keep me from ya durin’ a heat. We all know how much ya cry ‘n whine.” And Osamu hates that he knows what Atsumu’s desperate cries sound like. They were pathetic and they squeezed around the rapidly-beating heart of an Alpha with all of their might. 

Atsumu chuckled again. This time, he turned his head and nudged Osamu’s cheek with his nose. “Let’s not forget about how much of a mess yer dumb ass is when ya gotta get in the car to leave ‘cause yer rut’s kickin’ in.” Atsumu shifted at the thought. “All dark eyes and growls and whatnot.” 

More time passed without a word. Osamu was half-draped atop Atsumu who was asleep on his stomach. The Alpha had a hand pressed between the Omega’s shoulder blades, feeling slow breaths being taken in and out. He could feel the difference in respirations as Atsumu passed the threshold into total slumber. 

Osamu was still occupied at Atsumu’s neck. His Omega’s scent eclipses all other scents. It was warm, peaceful, inviting, and everything that Osamu wanted to bottle up and take with him when he’s dragged off to spend his ruts elsewhere. This was the scent that their friends in class didn’t know of because Atsumu’s scent noticeably shifts into something obnoxious in public. He was difficult to miss both in voice and scent. (And Osamu wished he could turn off Atsumu’s scent so that no one would be able to experience it other than him.)

Except the scent shifted for the better this time.

Despite being deep in the throes of sleep, Atsumu smelled sweeter, more attractive.

Pre-heat could be such a tease.

There Atsumu was: all long eyelashes, root-exposed hair, pink lips slightly parted and smushed against his folded arms being used as a pillow. 

Even in sleep, he tested how strong Osamu could be. His willpower wasn’t as great as he made it out to be, especially when it came to Atsumu.

Osamu admired the impressive curve of Atsumu’s back which was framed by the fluffy blanket beneath them. Without a shirt on, the dip above Atsumu’s ass was even more on display. His sweatpants hung low and Osamu isn’t even sure if his brother chose to put on underwear after showering this afternoon.

He reached out a hand to touch Atsumu’s skin. It didn’t earn him any reaction from the sleeping Omega, but it certainly did something for the Alpha beside him. His fingertips caressed the skin of his back, drifting down lower until they were halted by the elastic separating Atsumu’s torso from his hips. His fingers dared to dip past the waistband, sliding into familiar territory as he felt the cute dimples at the small of Atsumu’s back. 

A smile came to Osamu’s lips. 

His hand slid lower. Soon, his middle and index fingers were both between the crease of Atsumu’s ass, appreciating the smooth hole that they ghosted over. Osamu watched as Atsumu’s back arched, ass moving up into his hand to chase the contact.

“It’s dangerous to do that, ‘Tsumu,” the Alpha admonished with amusement laced in his low voice. “You’re gonna make me want more of ya.”

To which the only verbal reply was a whine that Osamu would’ve missed if he wasn’t listening for it.

Osamu pressed his middle finger down on Atsumu’s hole. He traced the muscle there with a pressured touch. He could feel Atsumu really arch into it once his finger tapped against it like he was offering his cock instead.

The aroused scent wasn’t coming from Osamu. The Omega had his eyebrows furrowed, lips more parted before as he started to breathe through his mouth. Atsumu’s arousal was the biggest tease yet and Osamu was fully prepared to blame it on him taking out his cock.

Osamu reached into his own sweatpants and started to stroke his cock behind his boxers. It was beginning to swell in tandem with Atsumu’s slick. Osamu noticed how his finger nearly slipped in now that Atsumu’s hole was lubricated, welcoming any intrusion to put him to good use.

So, that’s what Osamu did.

He pressed his middle finger into the lubed hole, sliding it in until it reached his base knuckle to which Atsumu let out something akin to a relieved sigh. Osamu knew his Omega was pleased to have at least something.

Upon pulling out, Osamu introduced a second finger that Atsumu took just as easily as when it had been only one. They thrusted in and out, scissoring his hole open so it’ll take something bigger.

The gentle, slow play was nice except that Osamu was weak for Atsumu’s scent which was getting progressively more intense as time went on. He almost didn’t catch how he started to growl, his cock filling out nicely with a knot to match. At this point, he was stroking more fervently. His cock was out of his sweatpants, pressed up against Atsumu’s hip as he jerked himself off.

Osamu sighed. It wasn’t enough.

He sat up and took his fingers out of Atsumu (much to the Omega’s displeasure as his hips tried to prop up again to find them) before he reached out to push his brother’s sweatpants down. Osamu couldn’t focus on anything other than the plump ass in the air as the sweatpants stuck at Atsumu’s knees.

Osamu swung his legs over Atsumu’s thighs and assumed position there. His cock laid in the crease of Atsumu’s ass like it belonged there. Like most Alphas, Osamu’s cock was fairly long and thick, standing as an intimidation factor for chaste Omegas who haven’t gotten this far. Osamu knew Atsumu could take this in his sleep. 

His hands came down and pressed the plush of Atsumu’s ass together to give Osamu something to fuck into.

As Osamu started to thrust into the tight space he made between Atsumu’s cheeks, he heard the Omega whimper beneath him. When he was awake, Atsumu liked when Osamu teased him like this. Atsumu liked having a cock grind against his hole, sometimes catching at the rim that typically caused a moan of impatience to spill past his lips beyond his will, but they both liked taking their time. Even now, as Osamu thrusted his cock against the slickening hole, he wanted to enjoy it.

These things were just difficult to take time with when Atsumu smelled like pre-heat and it made Osamu want to take care of his brother in the most explicit way an Alpha can.

Osamu ducked his head down into Atsumu’s neck, huffing out low breaths as he thrusted his hips forward into the hot crease he made for his cock. Like this, he could hear Atsumu’s peaceful breathing. He sounded content, ready to give Osamu what he wanted.

“I’m gonna give ya my cock, Omega,” he murmured against Atsumu’s jaw. “That slutty hole wants it even when you’re sleepin’ so innocently. What if I was a bad Alpha, ‘Tsumu? Would ya give up yer tight ass to him?”

There was no response from Atsumu. That was fine by Osamu.

Osamu had started this night thinking they were going to fuck. His expectations had been high. It was the perfect moment too. They were laid down in a little, makeshift nest with a nice breeze coming in. It was all suitable to have sex in. That’s why Osamu had brought down their condoms that had gone unused when Atsumu turned over onto his stomach to sleep. 

Extending a hand past the border of the nest, Osamu sifted through another pile of pillows to grab a condom and a bottle of lube. The bottle was light. They were going through too much of it these days. For now, it would be enough.

Osamu sat back on Atsumu’s thighs then started to tear open a condom. Briefly, his eyes weren’t on Atsumu as they have been this whole time.

It’s like Atsumu knew.

The silence was instead filled with whines. The muscles in Atsumu’s back tensed as his hips began to move into the blanket. Atsumu’s hands reached forward and grabbed at the pillow beneath his head, white-knuckling the pillow case as his lower half moved to a rhythm only known to him. His scent was downright irresistible. It strangled Osamu like his heat did. This was the scent that brought out a different beast. 

What was happening now was akin to how Atsumu would react if Osamu ignored him.

The condom fell from Osamu’s hands. 

They had no school tomorrow. They could focus on clean-up in the morning.

“Damn it, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu groaned. He took the base of his cock in his palm, lightly tapping the head against the glistening hole. Nothing has looked more obscene and tantalizing. “Take it raw for me, yeah? Would ya do that for yer Alpha?”

Osamu didn’t take his time. He only got a sigh in response from his elder twin. An untamed animal took hold of his actions. Osamu lined up his cock and thrusted in, overcome with a smothering warmth that was tight with Atsumu’s arousal. He even took the knot without an issue. Like a trained whore, a feral voice in the back of Osamu’s head mused. 

Atsumu clenched around the cock so much so that Osamu swore Atsumu could feel a distinct pulse from within it if he tried.

Osamu hooked an arm around Atsumu’s waist and leant over his back, shrouding the Omega’s body as if to protectively claim it as his own. To be able to cloak Atsumu’s whole being and call it his felt reaffirming. All of Atsumu’s admirers in school are damned. He belonged to Osamu. There was no one who could change this. No one got to mark Atsumu like he did. After this, the only scent identifiable on Atsumu would be the Alpha’s.

With his cock fully seated inside of Atsumu’s tight heat, Osamu nuzzled against his brother’s ear, teeth bearing as a growl sounded against him.

“Fuck,” he moaned. “Make the perfect cockwarmer, huh? All for yer brother. No one else fucks ya this good, ain’t that right?”

Slumber kept Atsumu silent, but Osamu imagined his brother mewling in response. He was so close to waking up Atsumu purposely to hear that desperate, pitiful whimper that could summon all Alphas in the area. 

Then Osamu went to work. His hips slapped against Atsumu’s ass mercilessly. It was Atsumu’s fault that there was no easing into it. Osamu didn’t have the time. If he were to go slow, he’d explode. His Omega needed a knot. 

It brought out slow, quiet moans from Atsumu who had since turned his head into the pillow to muffle them. 

The Alpha licked over his own lips as he glanced down to the Omega’s shoulder he was hovered above. Atsumu’s skin was smooth; it had old evidence of Osamu’s previous bites that he was prone to giving during each sexual encounter. 

There were rules: 1.) no biting above the collar during the school/volleyball season and 2.) no scenting when they had somewhere to be the next day. They were apparently dead giveaways. 

Osamu felt himself salivating at the sight of bare, untouched skin. Bite, bite, bite. He had to. Atsumu could yell at him later. He was breaking a lot of rules right now, especially their unspoken ones. It all started with ignoring that condom when Atsumu was nearing his heat. There were ways to make up for that “mistake,” but Atsumu would still let him hear it for giving into the wild animal that was unleashed when a heat was coming.

Oh, well. Atsumu was all his.

Osamu bit into Atsumu’s shoulder with arousal-sharpened canines. They just about broke skin, bringing about a welcomed mark beneath his teeth. Osamu’s eyebrows furrowed as he worked on the mark, testing how far he could sink his teeth in.

Almost instantly, Atsumu’s back arched inwardly, lifting his shoulder up against Osamu’s bite. His head lifted only to reveal that saliva had fallen past his lips and down to his chin, shiny lips parted to moan out louder than before. 

The noise prompted a very sharp thrust from Osamu. He hadn’t even meant it. It was unsolicited, fully motivated by Atsumu’s reaction to him.

Osamu stayed like this, hips pinned to Atsumu’s ass as he growled against the skin he had bitten into. He ground down into Atsumu, trying to fuck impossibly deeper into the Omega. Atsumu was reacting all the same as he joined Osamu in trying to reach deeper, pushing his ass back into him. Osamu’s knot was past Atsumu’s rim then, but he wasn’t done. 

Finally, he pried off of Atsumu’s shoulder. One of his hands came up to pet at his Omega’s hair while his hips pressed forward. 

“Even when ya fall asleep, you’re a good boy,” he praised. There was no response except a whimper. Atsumu would probably agree.

Osamu had a very subtle smirk on his lips. He leant in closer and caught a glimpse of Atsumu’s face. He had pink cheeks that rivaled the pink on his bitten lips. His saliva was starting to dry against his chin and jaw. It was a pathetic sight, but it was all for Osamu. He was pathetic and beautiful. 

He settled back and pressed his forehead against Atsumu’s nape. His hips retracted and began another relentless rhythm, causing Atsumu’s body to jolt upward with each thrust. Osamu fucked him without the use of his knot, but he couldn’t ignore how sweet it felt when his knot just barely slid past the muscle.

Osamu could see how Atsumu was clawing at his pillow. It could be his back; Atsumu could be marking him in return. He wanted to turn him around, but there was still a risk of disturbing him (as if Osamu hadn’t disturbed his sleep in the first place). 

His knot was starting to press in close. A switch turned on in Osamu’s mind. It was ample time to breed.

Osamu swallowed thickly. “‘Tsumu―fuck―I’m gonna fill ya up. Gonna give me pups. I’m gonna fill ya with so many of ‘em.” The Omega shuddered underneath him subconsciously. “Can’t wait for yer heat. Wanna fuck this ass for days.”

How could he resist the noise that came next? A loud chorus of moans mixed with teasing purrs encouraged Osamu to get a move on.

His knot buried inside of Atsumu at the next thrust. It was really starting to catch now, almost pulling at Atsumu’s ass he thrusted out. 

“Gonna cum―fuck, you’re so fuckin’ tight―gonna cum for ya. Take my knot like a good boy.” Osamu couldn’t move outward any more. His hips continued to grind into Atsumu as he chased an orgasm within sight.

His elder brother was a mess beneath him. His breathing was becoming erratic which was nothing short of music to Osamu’s ears. Atsumu was a perfect Omega and his perfect ass brought Osamu to a tipping point.

At last, Osamu came. He came hard into Atsumu. He had his eyes closed, breathing heavily against the back of Atsumu’s neck. Intermittently, he would press quick kisses to his nape, expressing his gratitude as he came down from an orgasmic high. 

They laid there tied together, undisturbed and content. Like with most things, their hearts beat in the same rhythm. They were rapid and excited. All the hormones colliding with each other made for a pleasant few moments between them. 

It took some time, but Osamu’s eyes opened to look down at his brother with a gaze that could only be described as fortunate. He was beyond lucky. His partner has been with him since birth and there was nothing dividing them. They couldn’t be separated now even if someone tried to pry them apart (despite the fact that a knot was keeping them together for now).

He debated pulling out, but no. It felt too good. Osamu stayed just where he was.

Night came and went. The breeze and nighttime ambience from outside on the engawa transitioned into the sound of songbirds and daily life as morning began. 

Osamu was completely asleep atop Atsumu, still hugging onto him in the position that he passed out in.

That was until he was abruptly pushed to the side where he was meant to be sleeping. 

“Ow,” the grey-haired twin complained. One hand rubbed at the back of his head as the other came up to rub at his eye.

One blonde Omega was knelt beside the Alpha, eyes squinted, already petulant with a lengthy speech ready to chastise Osamu regarding his nightly affairs he took part in. 

“Yeah! ‘Ow’ is what I thought when I felt yer dick in my ass!”

Atsumu had woken up approximately two minutes ago and he quickly registered the feeling of being full and wet between his legs. Upon further investigation of this, he found his brother embedded in his ass. 

Osamu rolled onto his side and looked up at his twin with mild annoyance. His gaze flittered downward, taking in how Atsumu’s inner thighs were glistening with something clear. The cum must have spilled out when Atsumu got up. 

It made Osamu smirk.

Atsumu gasped. “Get that smirk off’a yer dumb face, ‘Samu!” 

It only made Osamu react more. He got up on his knees too and faced his brother to lean in and steal a kiss from Atsumu’s pouting lips. Atsumu was cute like this.

“Don’t wanna hear a word from the guy who rode my cock at five in the morning last week while I was asleep,” Osamu countered, presenting his case with a good amount of confidence.

Atsumu stuttered and widened his eyes at his brother incredulously. “Well, at least I used a condom!”

“Didn’t have one last night.”

On cue, Atsumu held up a condom that was free from its packaging. It was the one Osamu abandoned before he even got a chance to roll it down his cock.

Osamu retaliated by tackling Atsumu down to the blanket where they slept. With Atsumu’s back against the blanket, Osamu looked down at him with that unparalleled fondness once more. It was quiet between them, seemingly communicating via telepathy. 

Atsumu gave in. He raised a smile and brought a hand up to pat Osamu’s cheek. “You’re a loser,” he insulted weakly, “but I guess I’m too into ya to be that mad.”

“Oh, I know ya can be mad at me for last night.”

“Whatcha mean by that?”

“Look in the mirror.”

There was another silence between Osamu’s amusement and Atsumu’s skepticism. 

“Fine, guess I will look in the mirror,” Atsumu proposed as if Osamu’s own idea was meant to intimidate him.

Another pause. Atsumu left Osamu behind on the blanket as he got up to seek out the mirror that was mounted on the wall in the living room. 

Just as Osamu thought: he had left a beautiful mark on Atsumu’s shoulder last night. It was a primal gesture at first, but now it was a perfect impression of Osamu’s teeth that pierced at the skin that made salivate at the sight. Each indentation was framed in a beautiful shade of greying purple that would be impossible to deny the cause of. 

Osamu thought to himself: “One… two…”

“‘Samu, ya stupid dog! I’m gonna kill ya! Start runnin’!” 

Neither Osamu nor Atsumu ever regretted it. Not once. Not ever.

Even if some rules were broken on the weekends.

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day, lil one!


End file.
